As computing evolves beyond native application usage to more cloud-based solutions, computing complexity grows as well. While operating systems conventionally installed and configured applications downloaded or stored locally, installing or configuring cloud-based applications has introduced new challenges. For example, some cloud-based applications execute on systems remote from the client computing devices accessing the applications. Enabling and configuring these applications has increased the complexity of set-up for user access.
Additionally, when accessing some applications, a user may be required to interact with a third party system that hosts the application. Enabling and configuring applications hosted by third party systems further introduces other communication complexities. At times, users may be required to access separate Internet web pages or send separate communications to the third party system to configure and access these applications. This process is inefficient and cumbersome for users.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.